


Empty

by DeadSpace (wowashootingstar)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Spoilers, i suck at tagging oof, not really but to be safe-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowashootingstar/pseuds/DeadSpace
Summary: Gonta wakes up to someone familiar.(MAJOR V3 CHAPTER 4 SPOILERS!!!!!)(based on headcanons with s.t.i.l.l_h.u.r.t.s on insta)
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Kudos: 56





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> !ANOTHER SPOILER WARNING FOR CHAPTER 4!

Emptiness.

That’s all that surrounded him.

Though that’s a generous term to use… Emptiness would imply something being there to fill. The only “thing” that remained was the feeling (or lack thereof) one would get if they fell asleep and didn’t remember their dreams. Of course, you wouldn’t remember that feeling either. Your brain is essentially on autopilot, not taking in any information.

But there wasn’t any waking up from this.

Gonta had lost everything.

He couldn’t wake up and forget this mortifying emptiness.

He was dead.

…

It was a strange thing to process. Gonta liked thinking that when someone’s life ended, a new life began. Maybe they’d be reborn as something new? Maybe they’d get to live in a new world far away, where they could be peaceful? He didn’t know, but he believed life went on in some way after death.

He was wrong.

So, so wrong.

This was much worse than he imagined.

A stabbing pain shooting through his chest, mixing with the unbearable itchiness on his face, only to be burned alive...

Then, after everything faded, he was met with the emptiness.

Gonta deserved this, of course. All of it. He resorted to murder and managed to forget, putting blame on someone else… How could he call himself a gentleman? How could he call himself anything but a monster?

...none of that mattered.

He was facing his punishment now.

If only he learned his lesson sooner, then…

Then…

…

...Gonta felt something.

A water droplet, he assumed, had hit his nose. The feeling was… muffled. It was as if he went half numb. After a moment, another one hit his forehead. Had he.. Lived somehow? No, that was impossible!

...right?

Gonta hesitantly opened one of his eyes, eventually doing the same with the other. Over him, he saw the familiar face of Ryoma, who’s bug-eyes were somehow more empty than Gonta remembered.

“Ah, you’re up,” he said, backing away from his spot. “How ya feeling, big guy?”

“Gonta… Gonta doesn’t understand what’s going on…” Gonta slowly tried to sit up, Ryoma helping him with the suddenly difficult task. “Where are we?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure either. Apparently, everyone went here when they died, so it must be some sort of afterlife or something.” Ryoma looked around absent-mindedly.

“Oh…” Gonta finally left his daze from waking up and could see Ryoma more clearly. His clothes were soaking wet, his hat stained with blood from the large wound on his head. Water slipped from his mouth and ran down his chin. He looked… Undead. It made sense, considering where they were, but seeing someone in this sort of condition… it was a bizarre experience.

“...Is something wrong?” Ryoma asked. Gonta must’ve been staring.

“Oh! Sorry! Gonta just… Noticed how you looked,” Gonta explained. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess dying really does a number on you, heh…” Ryoma motioned towards Gonta. “You don’t look too great, either.”

“Really? What-” Gonta looked down at himself. A large stab wound caked with blood could be seen through his suit. He lifted his hands to see burns covering them completely. When he touched his face, he felt the same sorts of burns, interlaced with dozens of swollen bug bites. Blood painted the area around his mouth.

“...Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Ryoma grunted.

“...Where is everyone? You said everyone came here, right?” Gonta looked around at the blank expanse around them.

“They went to see everyone left alive. They seemed pretty heated.” Ryoma looked up to what was either the sky or a ceiling. “...Want to join them?”

“No… Gonta isn’t ready to see everyone again, yet.” Gonta admitted.

“Want to be alone, then?” Ryoma stood up. “I can leave if you-”

“NO!” Gonta blurted out, making Ryoma freeze in place. The idea of being alone in this place was even scarier than the emptiness he felt before. ”...N-No, please. Not yet.”

Ryoma was still visibly shocked by the outburst but sobered somewhat quickly before sitting back down. “Works for me.”

They sat without speaking for a moment after that. Not even the sound of the wind, or someone breathing, or any noise that followed everyone in the living world could break the deafening silence.

“Um… Gonta never really knew Ryoma as well as he wanted to…” Gonta shifted in place awkwardly.

“I could say the same about you,” Ryoma sighed. “Guess we never really talked much, huh?”

“Gonta would love to change that now! There’s so much Gonta doesn’t know about you…”

“You’re not really missing much. A killer like me doesn’t have much good to share with someone like you.”

“Well, Gonta is curious about that... He heard you were called the ‘Tennis Killer’ but he never heard why.”

“That’s an old story... A story I’d rather not share.”

“Oh…”

“...I have some better stories I could share, though.”

“Oh!!”

They spent quite some time talking after that. Exchanging stories of nicer times they had before the killing game, ranting about their passions… Surprisingly, no one seemed to come back from the living world. If someone did, neither of them noticed.

They were having fun on their own, anyway.

And Gonta felt a bit less empty.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo demons, its ya boi-
> 
> open to any criticism, but uh im still kinda getting into the swing of things, so go easy on me please :')  
> i wanted to give my main comfort ship some love and write some edginess to start the floodgates, sue me-
> 
> THESE BOIS DESERVED BETTER AND I'M DYING ON THAT HILL-


End file.
